Top Secret
Top Secret is the secret level of the Duke Nukem 3D Expansion Pack Duke It Out In D.C. Summary It's time for Duke Nukem to expose the top secret items our government's been hiding all these years, before the aliens get their slimy hands on them. Summary to follow. Walkthrough This walkthrough is based on the Let's Rock (normal) difficulty. # When you begin, proceed ahead and enter the warehouse on the right. Go through the door and up the stairs to the control room. # Once in the control room you will see three doorways. Go into the one on the left, it is an elevator; ride it down to the warehouse floor. # Exiting the elevator, go left and make your first right. Go straight and then left into an area with frozen aliens. The area at the end has a small desk; hit the switch on the front of the desk. # Leave the desk and go back to the elevator where you came down from the control room. Newly opened up in this vicinity is an area with a crane arm. Go stand on the yellow and black pad and allow the crane to pick you up and carry you to the upper level. # Once on the upper level, follow the conveyor belt until it comes out in an area with crates; get off here. Jump up onto the crates across from the big door to claim the BLUE Access Card. After getting the key, continue to follow the conveyor belt; it will eventually deposit you back where the crane first picked you up. Now ride the small elevator nearby back up to the control room. # Once back in the control room, use your blue Access Card on the blue access pad next to the red door, after doing so it should open. DO NOT go through the door, however. Instead, proceed through the middle doorway and go to the left. # Follow the hallway all the way back until you come to an office with a flag on the wall. On the business side of the desk is a switch; hit it to open the secret door behind the flag, then go through it. # Jump into the vent here behind the fan and follow it all the way until it comes to another fan. Shoot out this fan and then carefully jump over to grab the RED Access Card sitting atop the crate. # Jump off of the crate and walk straight away from the wall with the vent until you come to a red brick area with bars; inside is a time machine. Go to the right and use your red Access Card on the door to get into the time machine area. Get on the seat of the time machine to be transported back in time. # After traveling back in time, get off the time machine and climb to the top of the nearby Aztec pyramid. Jump down the pit at the top. # After falling into the pyramid, go through the doorway with the stylized 'a' above it, and follow that path down and around then up some stairs. # At the top of the stairs, jump into the water and swim through either of the two holes in the wall at the bottom, surfacing on the other side. # After getting out of the water, proceed up the stairs and at the top go straight and follow the pathway around and down some wide, curving stairs into an open area. # Go into this area, making a left at the end which will take you down and through an archway. Follow the steps up and into a room with a door on the left. Move towards the door and it will open; go through into the room beyond. # In the little room, get into the aqueduct and let it carry you away. Jump out as soon as you see an area on your left. Follow this walkway around until you come to a room with an obelisk. Move towards the obelisk and it will open to reveal a switch. Hit the switch and re-trace your steps back to the aqueduct. # Get back into the aqueduct and let it carry you straight and away. When the water can carry you no farther, get out of the aqueduct and go back down the curved stairs you earlier came down into the open area. # Entering the open area, this time go straight under the blue marble archways, and down the stairs into the room beyond. # Move into the room and toward the center section, which will cause the area to lower revealing the YELLOW Access Card. Grab the key and jump into the pit just beyond. # After falling through the pit, you will fall into a river and then find yourself back at the Aztec pyramid. Hop back into the time machine to return to the warehouse. # After arriving back in the future, exit the time machine cage and follow the warehouse around to the right, until you come to the yellow Access Card door which will be on your right. Use your key and go through. # After going through a short hallway, go to the right and around and up some stairs. Go through the door at the top. After entering the room, there should be an explosion in the far end right wall of the room. Go down and jump through the hole it made. # Through the hole, let the water carry you until you are deposited in a room with an alien submarine! # Go to the end of this room and press on the metal door there. When you do, a large door behind you will open revealing an alien infested area. Go into this area and hit the switch in the back of it to open the other door which will lead to the exit. Easter eggs * The Aztec area was used with permission from Robert Travis' (one of the level designers) user map Aztec with some modifications. * The time machine roughly resembles the one from H.G. Wells' The Time Machine. Other features * Unknown. Tips * Unknown. Speedrun * Unknown. Screenshots Category:Duke It Out In D.C. levels